


Airplane Love

by Uchihalover99



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Plane, Smut, porn with a plot, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchihalover99/pseuds/Uchihalover99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi was on his way to America to meet his so called fiancé when he got lucky on the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.
> 
> ItachixFem!Sasuke 
> 
> Warning: Lemon and bad words.
> 
> A/N: Rewrote version. English is not my first or secondary language, and I don't have a beta, so no flame. Idea or advise are appreciated.

Uchiha Itachi, a young genius business man that was known as 'Ice king' because of his lack of emotion. The only emotion Itachi usually showed was bored, disinterest, or sometimes angry. Currently, the twenty-two years old Itachi was having a very furious expression after the news he had received from his parents this morning. They've told him about his cousin/fiancé who he had been engaged to since he was eight or something. And after that shocking news, they had the gut to make him travel from Japan to America, just to meet up with her Father who was also happened to be his uncle. The ice king sighed. He, the great Uchiha Itachi, couldn't even choose his own wife. 

'life really sucks sometimes, or maybe not!' 

Itachi stared at the hottest girl he had ever laid his eyes on. The girl had long black hair with tined blue. Her big pair of adorable dark orb like eyes were shining under her silky raven bangs, and pink pouty lips, which looked so very kissable to Itachi right now, adorned on her little face. Her smooth milky skin showing through the tight blue shirt that was clinging to her, oh, so not flat boobs. The shirt barely covered her belly bottom. Not to mention, her long sexy thighs could be seen under her white shorts that combined with her expansive white high boot. 

Itachi almost had a nose bleed right then and there. His expansive pants suddenly were becoming unbearably tight with every step she took. 'Not good' Itachi thought to himself unbelievably. He was hard from just staring at the girl. He needed to calm his erection down, so he distracted himself by thinking about his shark-obsession friend lying necked, and it worked like a charm as his erection went down immediately. 

Sasuke was searching for her seat, smirking when she noticed the lustful stares from all the men and envy glares from women on the plane gave her. When she spotted her seat, she was almost drooling. There was a gorgeous guy, who she supposed to sit with. He has long black hair that was pulled in low ponytail, smooth pale skin, dark red eyes and killer lips. Sasuke's blushing face smirked in satisfaction when she caught him staring at her shorts. She made her way to her seat then sat down next to him.

Itachi blush a little. He knew he was caught staring; however, he smirked when she made her way to him, not missing the way how her shorts have sliced up after she sat down.

Sasuke could feel that pair of manly dark eyes staring at her thighs, so she decided to ask. "Are you done?"

"Hn" Itachi breathed as he looked away, embarrassed that he was caught staring a second time.

"OK. I'll take that as a yes. My name is Sasuke." Sasuke introduced herself with a smile.

Itachi stared at Sasuke and he thought that the girl was not just sexy, but also really was adorable when she smiled. 

"Itachi" as he introduced himself back with a smirk.

A couple of hours later, Itachi was sitting on the toilet sink with Sasuke's head between his legs. That's right; Sasuke was giving him a blow job and she was really great at it too. There are many women that gave blow jobs to him before, but no one could compare to the young beautiful girl that was bobbing her head up and down on his huge cock. Itachi was almost reached his climax as he thought about what had brought them in this situation now.

The plane had took off two hours ago, and the flight attendant was serving by Itachi and Sasuke seat. Sasuke had asked the flight attendant for tomato soup while Itachi had asked for only a glass of red wine.

The weasel was enjoying his wine when suddenly he turned his head to look at Sasuke. Big mistake! He immediately got turn on like he had never had before. He moaned and his cock was so hard it started to hurt.

Sasuke was enjoying her tomato soup, oblivious that she was putting a show for Itachi, but when she heard a moan she turned her head to Itachi. She could see the hunger and lust in his blood red eyes, then she looked down at his pants, only to notice the big bulge on them. Smirking, she put her hand on his hard cock and was reward with another moan.

Itachi moaned after he suddenly felt a hand on his still cloth cock.

"I think I'm going to clean my face in the bathroom." Sasuke spoke as she winked at him and started walking to the bathroom. 

Itachi got the hint didn't waste anytime in following her to the bathroom; and that what lead to all of this.

He was pulled out of his thought when he felt the familiar pleasure. A few seconds later, he came hard. 

Sasuke pulled her head back slightly. Since she couldn't shallow all the cum, some of them landed on her face. 

Itachi stared at the girl who has just pleasure him, and was immediately hard again when he saw the sight of her face covered full of his cum.

He pulled Sasuke on to his lap and kissed her lips passionately. He pulled her shirt and bra off and started caressing her slim body. He broke away from the kiss only to attack her neck until he reached her round boobs. He started rubbing one of the boobs. 

"You truly are beautiful." Whispered Itachi as he sucked the other nipple.

"Ah ah hurry up. Itachi!" Sasuke moaned.

"So impatient." Itachi started to unbutton her shorts. "What? no underwear?" teased Itachi.

Sasuke blushed "I didn't feel like wearing them today."

"Hn. You're a nasty little girl, aren't you? Sasu-chan." said Itachi in a husky voice.

"That depends on what I get for being nasty."

Itachi groped Sasuke butt "I'll have to punish you."

Sasuke kissed Itachi "Then I'm a really nasty girl. Please, punish me. Itachi-sensei." Sasuke begged like a slut.

Itachi stared at Sasuke hungrily then slam himself in her pussy, he almost cum again with the feeling inside of her cave. It was hot and tight at the same time.

"Ahhhhh…" Sasuke scream in pain mix with pleasure. 

Itachi kissed Sasuke's neck as if saying sorry, then he suck on Sasuke's nipple hard to boost more pleasure for her. 

"Ride me. Sasu-chan." Itachi commanded.

Sasuke pulled herself out of Itachi's huge cock, almost out of the way, then sliding back down with all her strength. 

At the same time, Itachi trusted upward to meet with Sasuke's rhyme trying to find her G-spot.

"Ahhhh ah ah!" found it. When he was sure that he had found the spot, Itachi let go of Sasuke's ass, and then started to message her boobs and pinched her nipples at the same times as she bounced on his rock hard cock.

Sasuke was in haven. She has never felt anything like this before. "Ah ah Itachi!" She moaned then kissed Itachi.

The older male sucked on the younger girl's bottom lip for entry and he got it. Without a second, he pushed his tough in and started fucking Sasuke's mouth just like she was fucking his dick.

There were only Sasuke's moans and Itachi's groans filling the silence bathroom.

They both were rocking against each other in perfect rhymes; like they have done it many times with each other before. Suddenly, Itachi stopped touching Sasuke's boobs, but only to gripped her ass and lifted her body up against the door as he wrapped Sasuke's lags around his waist, then started to trust in her hot cave again.

"Ah ah Harder ah Faster ah ah Itachi." The raven hair man complied, trusting harder and faster every second.

"Ah ah ah ah ah I'm gonna..." Sasuke couldn't finish her sentence as she came hard.

Itachi couldn't stand it anymore when Sasuke hole tighten around his dick. The look of pleasure on her face after she came was so erotic. He sprouted his load hard and deep in to her pussy.

They were both staring at each other awkwardly, still panting from the awesome orgasm. Itachi and Sasuke put their clothes back on and made their way back to their seat.

Sasuke face turned redder and redder. Every time she caught Itachi's eyes, she looked away shyly.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Itachi said, trying to make eyes contact with her.

Sasuke shook her head "No, that was amazing. It is just that I lied to you."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow then lifted Sasuke's chin up, so he could see her tearing eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with glassy onyx eyes "I… I'm engaged and now I kind of feel bad."

"So you regret what we did?" Itachi spoke with the hint of anger in his smooth voice.

"N...no, that's not what I meant." Sasuke said with the sad tone.

Itachi stared at Sasuke's beautiful eyes, that now shine with tear, he feel bad that he hurt her like that. "Shuuh. Don't cry. I'm not angry. I just want to know why you feel like that."

"It just was not fair to you. I should have told you the truth, but I was scared. For some reasons, I really like you a lot, even though what we did was just one of a life time thing. I still want you."

The older man stunned with the confession, chuckled lightly.

"It's not funny!" Sasuke pouted at Itachi.

"Tell you what Sasu-chan. I feel the same about you. Do you know why I am going to America?" The raven hair man asked.

"No" answered the long black hair girl.

"Because I'm going to meet my fiancé." 

Itachi continued when he saw Sasuke's expression. "But I'm not going to marry her, because I have already found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

They stared at each other eyes and leaned to kiss each other lips. 

"Sasuke! I won't let you go you're mine now."

"Hai, I am all yours." Itachi kissed Sasuke lips again.

Itachi and Sasuke made their way out of the airport when suddenly, both of them were knocked out by five guys. The gang put them in the black limo and drove off.

Itachi was awaked with a big headache. He looked around the room and saw Sasuke staring at him with concern eyes. He saw his mother, his father, and the five guys who had knocked them out. He also saw a few faces of people he didn't recognize, then suddenly, everything came back to him like a flash. 

"Sasuke, are you ok?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you ok? They knocked you pretty hard, didn't they?" Sasuke said, glaring at the people in the room.

"I'm ok." Itachi answered.

Madara watched both of them with interest. "Look like you both already know each other well, so when do you guys want to marry?"

Itachi and Sasuke stared at Madara confusingly. "Em... what do you mean, dad?" Sasuke asked her father.

"You both were engaged with each other since you were small!" Mikoto said and started explaining them.

Both of their mouths hung open after Mikoto finished the story.

"So, do both of you still object about the wedding?" Madara asked them.

They looked each other then answered "Of cause not!" then Itachi pulled Sasuke for a hot kiss.

"Eham…" They broke apart when they heard Fugaku grunted.

Sasuke blushed when she noticed that everyone was staring at them, but Itachi wouldn't have any of this Sasuke was his now, so no one could stare at her like that.

"Stop staring! She is mine now." warned Itachi making everyone in the room look away.

They've been married for a month now and it had been two months since the best experience they had on the plane. {That's what Sasuke called} and Sasuke started having morning sickness and mode swing, so Mikoto told Itachi to take her to the hospital.

When the doctor finished check up, he told them that Sasuke was pregnant for two month now. They both left the hospital with the exciting news.

Sasuke sat in the car thinking about the news. "Itachi! Isn't two months ago was our first time on the plane?" Sasuke asked with a blush on her white creamy face.

"Hn, Why do you asked?"

"Umm, That's mean you got me pregnant on our first time." said Sasuke as she blushed harder.

Itachi saw his wife red face, smirked lightly "I have always known I'm good, but I didn't know that I was this good."

Sasuke glared at her husband and mumbled "Pervert." Itachi just laugh off his wife comment. He was very glad to be on that plane.

Fin


End file.
